Beyond the zero requiem
by theblackgate
Summary: The story of what happens ten years on from the fateful day when emperor Lelouch gave his life for the world to be gentler place and of a plan long forgotten unfolding.
1. The past is here

_The year is 2028 of the imperial calendar. Ten__years have passed since the day emperor __Lelouch__ VI Britannia was slain by the hand of Zero, and peace was declared. The holy Britannian Empire now lead by__Empress__Nunnally__ VI Britannia joined the UFN under the condition, that they limited the total number of votes to 25%. 9 years passed without any major incidents, but all that changed in March 2027 when at a UFN council meeting Empress__ Tianzi was assassinated by a britannian noble man. This lead to uproar from the United States of China that quickly requested Britannias immediate dismissal from the United Federation, and soon after they to broke ties with the UFN returning to the __Chinese Federation__._

But you're Highness we must act now Chinese federation forces are getting closer to our borders every day.

They have not declared war mobilising military troops will only cause panic. I'm not going to give them anymore of a reason to hate us, besides if we wait and they attack us it increases the chance that the UFN will help us.

With all due respect you're betting the future of this country on a hunch that they care enough to help us after what your brother did, not many people trust us enough to set foot on their land.

My decision is final!

But your majesty please understand that...

The empress said that was final now if you know what's good for you, you'll drop it.

And what of you Zero ten years ago you saw to destroy Britannia now you're the empress's personal knight how long before you turn on us again? Just who are you under that mask anyway.

_General Ynsmit reached out his hand toward Zero_

_Zero court and held his wrist back._

I am Zero and I am a friend that's all you need to know, so that's all I'm going to tell you got it.

Stop this. Zero accompany me to my quarters

Off course your majesty.

_Sometime later._

You know he has a point Nunnally you really think you can just sit back and hope the UFN helps us out; we don't have the forces to fight the Chinese Federation by our self.

Suzak... I mean Zero, how dare you address the Empress so casually

My apologies your majesty I just...

Hahaha I can only imagine what your face looks like, calm down you're the only one I can talk normally with everyone else just sees me as a cripple or the sister of a monster. I know that I'm taking a big risk by not authorising any military action, but my brother gave his life for peace I don't what him to have died in vain.

Sometimes I forget how much time has passed when you talk like this; you seem just like that 14 year old blind girl I used to know.

We have both come a long way since then, do you do you think that Lelouch would be proud of what we have done here.

Lelouch was always proud of you Nunnally in his own way you know that.

_A knock at the door._

Enter.

Forgive the intrusion your majesty, but there has been an unexpected development.

The Chinese have they made their move against us?

No Zero its well... I don't exactly know there are reports of the dead returning to this world.

Impossible please do not bother her majesty with just silly rumours.

But sir they are not rumours my own sister killed in the Battle of Narita Stands just outside the door. _Zero pushed past the guard and saw that the man was indeed telling the truth, and there was a ghostly figure of a woman standing outside the doorway with blank unfocused eyes._ What the hell is this?

Sir there are reports of similar incidents coming across all of new Pendragon.

But this isn't possible.

_At that moment the sky lit up and tuned orange, it had a familiar chain-linked device that protruded from underneath, a blast of light shot across the sky. _

Step back my lady.

How how can this be here in this world?

Zero I order you to tell me what you know about this.

Nunnally this was your fathers plan this is the sword of akasha, but how is it here.

_A faint voice sounds from back in the __Empress__ chambers. _

Lelouch is that you?

_Suzaku turned around slowly he knew that voice all too well, and there she was standing in front of him._

Euphie?

_Just that one word then he just stood there._

_The ghostly form of Euphemia stood still too, her eyes fixed on the mask then just as suddenly as she appeared she faded along with the _sword of akasha.

_Suzaku fell to his knees._

Leave the two of us alone at once.

Yes you majesty.

_The guard walks out and shuts the door leaving Suzaku and Nunnally alone in the room. _

I know this is going to be hard Suzaku but I need you to tell me everything you know about this sword

_One month past with two more incidents of the sword of akasha appearing in the sky._

Yes your majesty we have confirmed that the graves of everyone who passed on in the last 30 years or so have been forced open and nothing remains. That is all except one.

And who might that be?

The Demon Emperors grave remains, intact it seems that not even the devil would resurrect such a vile human being.

No you're wrong.

You have a different explanation Zero?

_Suzaku leans in and whispers in Nunnally's ear. _

Nunnally The reason why Lelouch hasn't come back as a phantom like all the others is the same reason we haven't.

What are you saying?

I'm saying that there is a high probability that Lelouch is still alive.


	2. The lost prince of britannia

Are you sure about this your majesty?

There's only one way to prove your theory right Suzaku, and that's to dig up my brothers grave.

But majesty what if I'm wrong you don't need to be here for this.

Yes I do for your sake as well as mine, if you're wrong I know how hard it's going to be for you to look at the face of the man you killed. I told my guards that I wished to pay my respects and that's the only reason we are alone here, if I go back they will open the memorial to the public again and I'd like to see how you would explain digging up Lelouch's body.

Okay okay you made your point.

_Sometime later _

Right this is it.

_Suzaku reached down and opened the coffin _inside there was no body instead there was a single _Chinese puzzle box. _

Its true Suzaku there's no body here so does that mean that...

We don't know anything for sure yet.

He reached down and picked up the puzzle box.

This is the same puzzle box that Lelouch and I used to pass secret messages to each other when we were kids, now if I can only remember the sequence.

_As Suzaku tried to remember Nunnally sat back in her chair in thought._

Why didn't Lelouch tell me if he was still alive, no wait if he is this poses a bigger problem, what if he's seen? with relations with the Chinese federation as bad as they are if they see Lelouch then... no my brothers too smart for that he'd know that he could never be seen, but how I saw him die how could he have done this I just don't understand.

Got it said Suzaku.

_That snapped Nunnally back to reality. _

What's inside?

Suzaku opened the box to reveal note written in blood, the note said only

"if you think your surprised image how I felt

With love Zero"

Nunnally this...

Stays between us no one else can ever know.

Yes your majesty.

_One month ago somewhere in the Narita mountains _

C.C. is there any news.

News of what you're going to have to be more specific.

Why do you always play these games? You know full well what I mean.

The villagers' you used you geass on are starting to ask questions.

So then our suspicions have been confirmed this complicates things.

With your geass power weakening day by day do you think it's wise to stay in Japan? I mean of all the countries on earth this is the one that knew you best.

But after 10 years we still don't know why I'm still here, I died that day you know that, the fact that my body still ages and your still here puts a pin in the theory that I have become immortal, so the question still remains how does a mortal man die and come back to life.

You know I'm as clueless as you are and I know you want to find the source of that message that was left for you, but if the people regain their free will your public enemy number one.

I know but the signal code used to send the message was sent from the tower just north of us who ever prevented me moving on wanted us to come here.

It's been 10 years Lelouch give it up whoever sent it is long gone now we have to move.

And go where C.C. without my geass the both of us would be shot on sight, I know that's not really a concern of yours but I'm not bulletproof.

So your solution is to stay here and wait for your geass to fail and die anyway at least if we move we could have a chance.

_They both stopped arguing at the same time because the sky above them opened up to reveal an orange glow._

What the hell.

Lelouch you know what this is right.

Yes then its him he's still alive but how.

I don't really think you're in a position to ask anyone that question.

_Ghostly shapes started appearing down in the village. _

This doesn't make any sense I destroyed the sword.

Well technically god destroyed it and a Deity has been known to change its mind.

Do you have to correct everything I say?

No its just we've done practically nothing in ten years a girl has to have some fun.

_A familiar ghostly man appeared in the centre of the room. _

Lelouch my son so good to see you.

Lelouch darted across the room and pulled out the gun he kept in his jacket.

What's this not satisfied with killing me once?

Why are you doing this now?

Me I'm not doing anything you put this plan into motion after your request to destroy the thought elevator, now you're part of his game.

Who's game why was I kept alive?

You're a sacrifice my boy just not in the way you meant to be. The last person alive with the power of geass, when the process is complete you will become the vassal for the collective unconscious.

If this is true then why tell me why not just leave me to my fate?

Because there is something I need you to do find the...

_Charles vanished just as quickly as he appeared._

Father father come back.

Lelouch do you think there is any truth in what he said?

I don't know in my whole life I don't remember that man ever telling the truth, but something's going on here and we have to find out what, this changes things now that whoever or whatever is controlling this game knows where to find us it's far to dangerous to stay here.

Finally you're talking some sense now where should we go?

It's been ten years I think it's finally time I go home...


End file.
